(We will be) Home for Christmas
by chocorobot
Summary: Ennoshita está desesperado por encontrar una cita a cuatro días de Navidad, por lo que no le queda otra que aceptar el plan de su amigo.
1. Chapter 1

Ennoshita no sabía cómo había llegado a estar en esa situación. Supuso que eso de acostarse a las cinco de la mañana y que una llamada de su mamá a las diez tuvo cierta influencia en su decisión. Se maldijo a sí mismo por haber visto aquella película la noche anterior, ni siquiera había sido tan buena, por lo que su mal humor también tenía que ver con eso.

Volviendo al comienzo del día, muy debajo de los cuatro acolchados en los que se encontraba durmiendo, Ennoshita escuchó el teléfono sonar desde alguna otra habitación de su apartamento. Al darse cuenta de que por mucho que haga oídos sordos el aparato seguía sonando, decidió levantarse y atenderlo creyendo que era alguno de sus amigos, maldiciendo al ver que se trataba de su mamá.

No era que no le gustase hablar con su mamá, el problema de esto era que, dada la fecha y de quién se trataba, ya sabía el tema de la conversación. El calendario marcaba 20 de diciembre y, como todos los años, su madre lo invitaba a la cena familiar para Navidad. Bueno, a él y a su pareja. El problema era que, como también el resto de los años, él no tenía pareja, y su mamá lo sabía.

Luego de tantos años de la misma discusión, Ennoshita ya estaba cansado. No, cansado era poco. Harto estaba. Había salido con personas otras veces en su vida, pero el problema era que ninguna llegaba a algo serio o no duraban hasta Navidad, por lo que no tenía prueba física para restregarle a su familia que era capaz de tener pareja.

Por eso, lo más sensato que se le había ocurrido decirle a su mamá por teléfono era que sí, esta vez tenía a quién llevar a la cena. Perfecto, pensó, ahora además de estar solo, también sería un mentiroso. Ya bastante tenía con ser la decepción de la familia al tener 25 años y no estar casado, tener hijos y una carrera que le de millones como el resto de sus primos y familiares. El detalle era que él no era ninguna especie de abogado o médico renombrado, simplemente era un aspirante a director de cine con, modestia aparte, muy buena crítica por parte de sus espectadores. Espectadores que eran sus mismos actores y amigos, pero eso ya era otra cosa.

Se levantó nuevamente de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse un merecido café y llamar a Kinoshita y Narita y contarles su penosa situación. Como vivían cerca, estarían en su departamento en poco tiempo.

-Diles que tu novio sufrió un accidente y no puede ir a la cena- sugirió el castaño una vez llegado, tirando su abrigo y bufanda en el respaldo de uno de los sillones para luego sentarse en él.

-¿Cerca de las fiestas? Se preocuparían y querrían ir a verlo en el hospital. Mala idea- corrigió Narita mientras se dirigía a la cocina a servirse algo como si esa fuera su casa para luego regresar con un café en la mano y sentarse en el otro de los sillones disponibles.

-¿Entonces qué recomiendas, mejor que eso?-contestó Kinoshita.

Ennoshita se encontraba sentado en la mesa del comedor, mirando a sus dos amigos. Los tres se quedaron pensando en silencio unos momentos.

-¿Una cita falsa? Nadie se enamora mágicamente de alguien en menos de cinco días y acepta ir a conocer a su familia como segunda cita- aunque pocas veces estaba de acuerdo con Kinoshita, esta vez podía tener razón.

-Eso sería peor que una cita a ciegas, imagínate si es algo así como asesino serial loco. No, de ninguna forma.

-Pediríamos que adjunte una foto o video de la persona junto con una breve descripción ¿qué te parece? Narita y yo haríamos lo buscaríamos en internet y cosas así para asegurarnos que no sea un asesino serial.

-Ni un loco- le recordó Narita.

-¿Por qué no simplemente se hacen pasar alguno de ustedes por mi cita? De esa forma nos ahorramos todo esto-preguntó Ennoshita.

-¿Y ponerme cariñoso contigo? No, gracias-dijo Kinoshita.

-Lo mismo digo, paso.

-Wow, gracias, chicos, como siempre se puede contar con ustedes- puso los ojos en blanco y sorbió un poco de su café.

-Mira, déjanos esto a nosotros ¿Sí? Si quieres vemos nosotros los videos y te damos a elegir entre los mejores.

-No, me elegirían a cualquier vago de por ahí, elijo yo y ustedes asegúrense de que no sea un psicópata o lo que sea. A todo esto ¿Dónde haríamos el perfil? O lo que sea, no creo que en cuatro días alguien conteste, menos a alguien como yo.

-De qué hablas, las ojeras debajo de tus ojos son lindas- le sonrió Kinoshita.

-La próxima te tiro el café en la cara.

El castaño se tapó con el almohadón que se encontraba cerca suyo, bajándolo una vez que la amenaza se había ido. De todas formas, se quedó con el almohadón en manos mientas conversaban por las dudas.

Siguieron hablando sobre el perfil y el candidato que buscaban, aunque sabían que no había forma de conseguir al candidato perfecto en tan poco tiempo.

Una vez creado el perfil y puesto el mail para enviar el video adjunto, Ennoshita se sintió un poco más tranquilo, aunque todavía sin saber por qué estaba haciendo eso.

El primer día luego de poner el aviso online sorprendentemente tuvo varias respuestas de candidatos posibles, aunque uno peor que el otro. Entre ellos gente que se veía totalmente aburrida, videos de broma, uno literalmente desnudo que no se le veía siquiera la cara, y esos eran los mejores.

El resto de los días, en cambio, tuvo cada vez menos mensajes y se empezaba a preocupar. Desde un principio sabía que eso era una mala idea. El tiempo se acortaba y solo faltaban unas 48 horas para la cena y él seguía sin cita.

Se encontraba tirado en el suelo de su living cuando un nuevo mensaje de celular le avisó que le había llegado un mail. Se levantó con desgano del suelo y revisó la computadora. Genial, otro video. Ya no tenía ganas de seguir viendo más videos de gente haciendo el ridículo, pero aun así hizo click en el archivo.

Por suerte era corto, no llegaba al minuto y medio. Empezó con la cámara moviéndose completamente desenfocada y torcida, seguido por un " _¿Kei, está grabando?_ ". Al menos fue original como frase introductoria. Se enfocó mejor, una persona sentada en un sofá, un rubio que parecía alto incluso sentado, dentro de todo atractivo.

- _Hola, mi nombre es Tsukishima Akiteru, eh, me gusta salir al aire libre, hacer deporte, los perros y eh, me llevo bien con las personas adultas y mayores, si eso sirve de algo. ¿Debería decir que le gusto a las abuelas o suena muy mal? Ok, no lo digo. Eh, me gustan los perros ¿ya lo dije? y los nenes pequeños al ser hermano mayor yo mismo. Me gusta ver películas y salir a tomar algo. Junto al video hay algunas fotos mías si quieres, espero una respuesta si te decides. Cualquier cosa tienes mi mail en este correo. Eso es todo._

Y finalizó con un gesto con la mano.

Ennoshita no pensaba pasar ni los primeros treinta segundos de ese video pero se encontró terminando de verlo todo. Ese Akiteru parecía bien. Le gustaba el deporte, lo cual generaba charla en la mesa, no sabía si era la idea de eso o no pero le pareció gracioso lo de las abuelas, ya que la suya con él se comportaban como un infierno. Aun así, le pareció el más pasable por lejos y, teniendo la fecha tan cerca del límite, se estaba desesperando.

Les reenvió el correo a Kinoshita y Narita para que luego lo stalkeen o lo que sea que iban a hacer y le mandó un mensaje a Akiteru acordando dónde lo iba a pasar a buscar con el auto para ir a la casa de sus padres.


	2. Chapter 2

Día 24 por la mañana Ennoshita llegó al café donde habían quedado de encontrarse con Akiteru pero al no ver a nadie parecido a la persona del video o fotos adjuntas decidió sentarse en la barra y esperar.

-Ennoshita ¿no? -dijo una voz del otro lado del mostrador. Ennoshita lo vio y asintió, dándose cuenta de que era la misma persona rubia que estaba buscando- Dame un segundo que termina mi turno y vamos, cinco minutos.

Así como apareció, se fue a preparar rápidamente órdenes que tenía pendientes. Ennoshita esperó, como había dicho, los cinco minutos y, ni uno más ni uno menos, Akiteru ya se encontraba fuera del local con una maleta en la mano y haciéndole señas para que salga.

Akiteru dejó su maleta en el baúl del auto de Ennoshita, se subieron y se pusieron en marcha a destino.

-No dijiste nada de trabajar en un café- dijo Ennoshita una vez en camino.

-Sí, no pensé que sería muy relevante. Es algo provisorio igual, no le des mucha importancia. De todas formas ¿Cómo es tu familia?

-¿En una palabra? Difícil. Si no preguntan, no respondas. La mayoría de mis tías son homofóbicas, espero que no te moleste. Antes que nada ¿Estás bien con todo esto? Digo, pareja gay ¿te va?

-Sí, no hay problema-dijo asintiendo. En persona parecía aún más apuesto.

-Ok, porque si no te incomoda me gustaría hacer algo de contacto físico mientras estemos con ellas, ya sabes, para molestarlas. ¿Qué más? Creo que mucho más no queda, en todo caso te diré mientras pase el tiempo, nos quedamos allí esta noche y la próxima, volveríamos a la mañana del 26, no sé si lo mencioné.

-Entendido. Estoy bien con el contacto físico, lo que quieras.

Ennoshita agradeció lo amable que se veía Akiteru por las exigencias que ponía.

-Por cierto, quizás sería mejor que me llames por mi primer nombre, Chikara, ya que se supone que somos novios, ya sabes.

-Está bien, Chikara- dijo sonriendo el otro. Quizás no estaba pidiendo demasiado, pero al menos Akiteru no parecía raro como los demás que le habían mandaron videos.

-¿Te molesta si pongo algo de música? Algo como, no sé, "La novicia rebelde".

-Me encanta esa película ¿No importa si canto?

-Sería raro que no lo hicieras. Al menos empezamos con el pie derecho.

Puso _play_ al audio y ambos se entretuvieron el viaje cantando y, aunque se conocían hace menos de una hora, Ennoshita pensó que esto quizás sí podía funcionar.

Llegaron a la casa de sus padres y aparcó el coche cerca, ya que la cochera ya estaba ocupada por otra persona, seguramente su abuela. Llamaron al timbre y los atendió su mamá.

-Hola, Chikara, a ver el novio- dijo su mamá ni bien lo vio.

Tenía ganas de responderle de mala gana diciendo que sí, estaba bien, sí, se había cortado el cabello y sí, tengo novio, pero se lo guardó para sí.

-Hola, señora Ennoshita, soy Akiteru. Déjeme decirle que Chikara nunca dijo que tenía una madre tan bonita, veo que de usted sacó la belleza.

 _Ok, buena esa_ , pensó. Luego de hacer un gesto de vergüenza, su madre dijo:

-Ay, no se queden afuera que hace frío, pasen. Akiteru, cariño ¿Quieres algo? Te, café, lo que quieras, siéntete como en tu casa.

-Así estoy bien, muchas gracias.

Se sacaron los abrigos y Ennoshita hizo un gesto para que suba las escaleras hacia su habitación así dejaba la maleta y Akiteru lo siguió.

-Como aceptaste hacer todo esto te dejo usar mi cama, yo dormiré en el colchón.

-No, no dejaré que duermas en el suelo, usa la cama, si es tuya.

-De qué hablas, tú eres el invitado.

-Duermo una noche yo y la otra tú. ¿Te parece? Así estamos parejos.

-Está bien, solo por hoy.

-Ah, traje un budín, no sé cocinar, asique es uno comprado que puse en un molde casero para no quedar mal.

Ennoshita rió por eso último y le dijo que ya lo llevarían una vez que terminen de desempacar sus cosas. Minutos después su mamá los llamó para que bajen y aprovecharon a llevar también el budín de Akiteru.

-Vengan, ayúdenme a pelar frutas para la tarta. Que uno me pele las manzanas y otro las naranjas, van a haber muchos postres, una tía también va a traer algo-le explicaba a Akiteru.

Ennoshita dejó el budín en una mesada y se puso a hacer lo que le pidieron. Mientras tanto, su madre se encontraba haciendo una especie de crema alejados de ellos.

-Qué amable es tu mamá, dijiste que era peor-dijo Akiteru mientras pelaba las manzanas.

-Sí, porque estás tú. Además, las peores son las tías, mi abuela no tanto pero a veces se pasa con algunos comentarios. Ya veremos cómo te tratan.

Una vez que terminaron de pelar las frutas, su madre les dijo que ayuden a poner los adornos que faltaban en las paredes antes de que llegaran las visitas unas horas después. Luego de eso, los adornos de jardín y, luego en otra cosa más, por lo que a penas les dieron tiempo a bañarse y vestirse antes de que llegaran las visitas.

Ennoshita tenía que admitirlo, Akiteru se veía muy bien cuando no acababa de salir del trabajo o de pelar manzanas. A simple vista parecía el novio perfecto, alto, linda sonrisa y amable. Ahora, salido de la ducha y con el cabello mojado, se ahorraba los comentarios, por lo que se dirigió rápido al baño en caso de que se quedara demasiado tiempo viéndolo. Que quizás sí haya hecho. Esperaba que no.

Cuando bajaron nuevamente al living sus familiares habían llegado y se encontraban charlando felizmente. _Ahora vengo yo, el primo gay, a echarles a perder la velada,_ pensó Ennoshita.

-Ahí está el novio de Chikara- anunció su mamá, orgullosa. Seguramente había estado presumiéndolo desde que llegaron.

-Por fin se consigue uno, ya era hora- escuchó decir a una tía.

-Esperaba que al menos este año sea una linda muchacha- dijo otra. Para su sorpresa, Akiteru le rodeó la cintura levemente, lo suficiente para que sus tías lo noten. No se esperaba que fuera él el primero en hacer algo de contacto físico.

De todas formas, la familia se acercó a Akiteru para preguntarle cosas y estaban atentos a las respuestas como si esperaran a un bebé decir sus primeras palabras.

-Ahora que estamos todos juntos podemos sentarnos a la mesa, que si no se enfría la comida-dijo su mamá.

Se sentaron todos en sus lugares que tomaban generalmente en las fiestas, Akiteru al lado de Ennoshita y, en frente, sus tías y primos.

-Y dime, Akiteru ¿De qué trabajas?-preguntó una de las tías mientras su mamá servía la comida en los platos.

-Déjame que yo sirvo-dijo Ennoshita, dejando que su mamá se siente y escuche atentamente lo que Akiteru iba a decir. Aunque, como los demás, él tampoco sabía lo que el otro iba a decir más que trabajar en un café.

-Trabajo en un estudio contable-dijo, para luego tomar un vaso de agua.

-Qué interesante-dijo una tía-. Es decir, trabajas con números y haciendo cuentas.

-Sí, generalmente hay números. Cuentas también- Ennoshita dudaba que sea verdad lo del estudio contable pero no dijo nada.

-Y, Chikara, además de eso que haces de dirección de películas o lo que sea ¿No va siendo hora de que te consigas, ya sabes, un empleo estable?

-¿No va siendo hora de que te consigas, ya sabes, un marido estable?-dijo en su tono más amable. Su mamá tosió para cambiar de tema- Por cierto, muy rica la ensalada- sonrió y volvió a su plato.

Hubo un silencio en la mesa unos minutos hasta que volvieron las preguntas a Akiteru. Como había dicho en su video, sí era bueno hablando con los familiares. En un momento su primo más chiquito, de unos cuatro años, negándose a comer, quería irse de la habitación y Akiteru, sin levantarse siquiera de la mesa, lo atrapó y lo puso a comer en su regazo, lo que al parecer ayudó a calmarlo. Su primo mayor estaba impresionado de que un desconocido logre hacer lo que él no podía y, sinceramente, Ennoshita también lo estaba.

Sin más comentarios sarcásticos ni tías hablando mal de él, la cena trascurrió bastante tranquila. Akiteru se había visto bastante paciente a la hora de hablar con su abuela y tías, además de contestar preguntas sobre su educación y familia.

-¿Y cómo se conocieron? Quiero escuchar la historia- dijo una prima.

Ennoshita, preocupado por conseguir o no una cita para ese día, se había olvidado completamente de esa pregunta obligatoria. Estaba en blanco ¿Qué se supone que tenía que decir?

" _Lo golpeé en la entrepierna tratando de abrir un paraguas y me quedé a su lado hasta que se recuperó"_ Escuchó decir a Kinoshita en su cabeza.

No. Simplemente no.

" _Nuestros perros se gustaron en la plaza"_ se imaginó decir a Narita. Ni siquiera tenía perro.

-Amigos de amigos-dijo Akiteru. Bueno, esa no era mala idea pero no se diferenciaba mucho de las suyas.

-Sí, fue casi una cita a ciegas ¿verdad?- simuló Ennoshita.

-Así es- dijo Akiteru. El momento de poner incómodas a las tías era este ¿no? Se inclinó lentamente hacia el otro haciéndole una leve señal para que capte la idea y Akiteru también se acercó. Fue un leve roce de labios como se supone que hacen las parejas reales, sin embargo no le hubiera molestado seguir por más. Pero no era el momento. No lo conocía. No sabía qué estaba pensando.

Llegó la parte del postre y, entre tantos, sirvieron el budín de Akiteru, diciendo lo bueno que se veía y que el sabor era aún mejor. Ambos se rieron por lo bajo al saber que él no lo había hecho.

Luego del brindis a las doce horas, la mayoría de los invitados tuvieron que irse, ya sea porque el nene tenía que dormir o las tías tenían clase de yoga a la mañana temprano.

Ennoshita se excusó diciendo que tuvieron un viaje largo y cansador, por lo que ahora tendrían que irse a dormir temprano. El rubio lo siguió hacia la habitación y se cambiaron para dormir, Akiteru en su cama y Ennoshita en el colchón en el piso.

Apagaron las luces y la casa quedó en un completo silencio.

-¿Sigues despierto?-preguntó Ennoshita en voz baja a la media hora de acostarse.

-Sí ¿Por?- respondió Akiteru.

-¿Quieres ver una película? Tengo Netflix y se puede ver desde la tele.

Akiteru asintió y se levantó hasta que Ennoshita conectó los cables y prendió la tele.

Ambos se sentaron a los pies de la cama, usándolo como respaldo, agarrando algunas almohadas para estar más cómodos.

-¿Cuál quieres ver?-preguntó Ennoshita una vez que apareció la lista de películas.

-¿Hay alguna de Navidad? Ya que estamos en la fecha.

-¿"Love Actually"?

-No te quiero engañar, la vi ayer.

-¿"12 citas para Navidad"?

-¿De qué trata?

-Parece ser como que una chica quiere la Navidad perfecta y revive el mismo día 12 veces hasta lograrlo.

-Como "El día de la marmota".

-Sí, algo así.

-Me encantan esas películas, veamos esa.

-Traigo algo para comer y la vemos.

Una vez que Ennoshita hubo vuelto de la cocina con helado que sobró de postre, pusieron el botón de _play_ y comenzó la película.

En mitad de lo que iba la reproducción ya ambos habían bromeado la mayor parte del tiempo, algunas veces riéndose tan fuerte que se tuvieron que callar para no despertar a nadie.

-¿Qué harías tú si supieras que, no importa lo que hagas, el día se repite?-preguntó Akiteru, tratando de bajar el tono de voz mientras veían los créditos pasar en la pantalla.

-Probablemente saldría a la calle en ropa interior y bailaría sobre alguna mesa. Al día siguiente nadie lo recordaría.

-¿Y cómo sabes que ese no es el último día, como, "el día perfecto", tu verdadero _yo_?

-Tienes razón. En ese caso me tomaría un avión a otro país y visitaría a algún director de cine renombrado. Suena lógico ¿No? ¿ Y tú?

-Quizás haría como la protagonista, eso de comprar todo lo que yo quiera, la tarjeta después no me lo reclamaría. Aunque, si ese es mi último día, sí estaría en un aprieto.

-Sí, aunque ¿Te diste cuenta de que siempre que la chica ponía el mando de la televisión a su lado al acostarse, cuando tocaban las 12 aparecía de nuevo al lado del perro? Lo hicieron más de una vez.

-¿Siempre te fijas en esos detalles o solo cuando hay visita?-preguntó con una sonrisa.

-La segunda, especialmente cuando duermen en mi cama y se comen todo mi helado- le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Tú te comiste casi todo!

-No, cuando quise comer algo ya estaba por la mitad-dijo, mostrando el recipiente ya vacío.

-No tienes pruebas.

-¿No se supone que eres mayor que yo? Toma la responsabilidad- agarró la cuchara que hasta el momento había utilizado y la pasó por el recipiente con algo de helado para luego ponerla en la mejilla del otro.

-¡Está fría! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-preguntó tratando de no elevar al voz.

-Ven aquí- dijo limpiándole con una servilleta la mejilla al otro-. Eso te pasa por inmaduro- una vez que terminó de limpiarle la mancha, su mano parecía no querer moverse, viendo la cara del otro tan cerca suyo.

-Disculpe usted, señor adulto que ensucia a otros la cara con una cuchara- le dio un golpe suave en el brazo, volviendo nuevamente a sus posiciones de antes. No había nadie de la familia del otro como para ponerse románticos

Ambos se rieron sus comentarios, evadiendo lo que sintieron en aquel momento. No podían creer que a penas se habían conocido ese mismo día a la mañana. Olvidaban que esto era parte de un trato y, dentro de unos días, ya no volverían a verse, siendo nuevamente extraños. La estaban pasando tan bien que ni querían pensar en eso como una posibilidad, mucho menos algo definitivo. ¿No podrían quedarse así, disfrutando de una película y bromeando para siempre?

Entre risas y charlas solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que a uno se le escape un bostezo, haciéndolos volver a la realidad y darse cuenta de que ya eran casi las cinco y mañana se levantarían temprano. Se dirigieron a sus camas y trataron de dormir, no sin antes seguir otra pequeña charla sin sentido. Luego de un rato, la casa nuevamente quedó en completo silencio.


	3. Chapter 3

Ennoshita abrió los ojos desde el colchón donde había dormido, teniendo como primera visión del día varias cajas debajo de su cama. Suerte que esa noche ya no le tocaba dormir en el suelo. Se reincorporó con la idea de preguntarle a Akiteru qué quería desayunar, cuando se dio cuenta de que el rubio no se encontraba en su cama.

Se levantó y se dirigió al baño para lavarse la cara y, al salir, escuchó voces en el piso de abajo. Fue escaleras a bajo para encontrarse con su madre y Akiteru charlando animadamente.

-...Entonces yo le dije que esperara hasta el día siguiente, no había forma de que a las 3 de la mañana haya algún zoológico abierto-contaba el rubio. Su madre se reía y Ennoshita no entendía la situación.

-Buenos días-dijo entrando a la habitación y sentándose al lado de Akiteru, donde ya tenía servido el desayuno. El otro sin previo aviso se inclinó a besarlo, como se supone que hacían las parejas reales al despertarse.

-Espero que hayas dormido bien-dijo-. Justo le contaba a tu mamá cuando vimos Madagascar y querías acariciar a una cebra de madrugada.

Ennoshita le quería decir que eso no había pasado a menos que haya sido alguna vez estando ebrio pero entonces recordó que casi no se conocían y el otro había inventado esa historia. Su mamá seguro había sacado el tema de las películas familiares.

-Sí, fue bastante divertido-forzó una risa-. Al menos al día siguiente sí fuimos al zoológico y pude ver a la cebras. Una cita súper romántica. ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que fuiste a trabajar en pijama y me pediste desesperado que te lleve un traje al estudio? De la semana pasada hablo.

No sabía por qué, pero burlarse de esa forma le salía natural, era muy fácil hacerlo con Akiteru aunque sean historias inventadas.

-El mejor novio de la historia- lo besó otra vez.

Su madre los miraba y, cuando la miraron, exclamó:

-¿Me pueden ir a comprar fruta? Por favor, entre todas las tartas de anoche se acabaron y no queda ninguna para hacer algo ahora.

-Pero hoy es 25, todas las tiendas deben estar cerradas- trató de excusarse.

-No todas, hay una un poco lejos, yendo por el camino al mercado que vamos siempre, no querrás hacerme salir con este frío. Hazlo por mí, Chikara.

Ennoshita accedió y, al terminar de desayunar, se dirigieron junto con Akiteru a cambiarse e ir a comprar la fruta. No había mucho que hacer en casa de sus padres, por lo que agradeció estar entretenido haciendo algo.

Afuera hacía aún más frío que el día anterior y comenzaba a nevar lentamente. Caminaron por un sendero recto, cerca de una calle casi intransitada aquel día.

Como le había dicho a su mamá, sí, todas las tiendas estaban cerradas. El frío se hacía cada vez peor, algunas veces obligándolos a parar en algún techo para calentarse un poco. Con ese clima ni debían vender fruta.

Siguieron caminando hasta que encontraron un Café abierto y, dadas las circunstancias, le pareció el momento más oportuno para invitarle a Akiteru un café como agradecimiento por ese fin de semana. Entraron rápidamente y el calor del lugar les hizo olvidar del frío que hacía afuera. Escogieron una de las cuantas mesas que estaban vacías, al lado de la ventana y cerca de una estufa.

Al colgar sus abrigos en el respaldo de las sillas, Ennoshita escuchó una especie de zumbido, al parecer proveniente del bolsillo de Akiteru, ya que éste sacó su celular y leyó el mensaje que había llegado. Al leerlo, el rubio sonrió, aún sin sacar sus ojos de la pantalla.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Ennoshita al ver al otro tan contento. Su mente comenzó a formularse preguntas, la mayoría de ellas deduciéndose a que nunca le había preguntado si tenía pareja. Pero eso sería ridículo, ya que había aceptado salir con él. O más bien, "salir" con él. Todavía tenía que recordarse que todo eso era falso. Está bien, no todo. Se divertía con él y eso sí no era falso. Sacó esos pensamientos de su mente y se concentró en la respuesta del otro.

-Mira- dijo, mostrándole su celular. No había ninguna pareja allí, solo un chico rubio de lentes junto a un perro enorme que le pareció ser un golden retriever-. Dice que me extraña. El perro, digo. El otro es mi hermano- volvió a ver la foto-. Amo los perros.

-Creo que lo habías mencionado en el video ¿No? ¿Cómo se llama? El perro, claro.

-Rex, es hermoso. Ya está un poco viejo, pero lo seguimos queriendo mucho. También tenemos otro, Paris, es un schnitzel, creo que por aquí tengo una foto- buscó unos segundos en su celular para luego mostrar una perrita con un moño rosa en la cabeza-. Es nuestra princesa. ¿Te gustan los perros?

-Soy más del tipo de los gatos, aunque en mi departamento no dejan tener animales- pensó en decir que de todas formas dejaban entrar a sus amigos pero se ahorró el comentario, era más un chiste interno.

-Es una lástima, todo el mundo debería tener mascotas. A menos, claro, de que sean alérgicos a ellas o algo así. Deberías conocer a mis perros, les caerías bien. Generalmente tenemos el mismo gusto en personas- Akiteru pareció escuchar lo que acababa de salir por su boca-. ¿Sonó mal eso?

-No mucho-le aseguró-. Pero sí, me gustaría conocer a tus perros, se ven lindos.

Pidieron sus órdenes y al poco tiempo se las trajeron, lo que eran las ventajas de ser casi los únicos en la tienda.

-Por cierto-siguió Ennoshita-. ¿Es cierto lo del estudio contable? ¿No trabajabas en un Café?

-Dije que lo del Café era algo provisorio. Lo del estudio es mitad mentira y mitad verdad. Trabajo como asistente en la parte contable de una empresa, es algo nueva y no muchos la conocen, por lo que me pareció mejor decir que era un estudio, como algo más formal. Pero tengo trabajo estable, si eso es a lo que te refieres con la pregunta.

-Está bien, no tengo problema. Yo me dedico a hacer películas, por lo que mi familia no lo ve como un trabajo "real". No sería quién para juzgar-dijo bebiendo un sorbo de café.

-¿En serio? Deberías mostrarme alguna, no decías nada de eso en tu descripción para la cita, es muy interesante.

-Sí, debería mostrarte alguna, aquí no tengo ninguna, quizás cuando llegue a mi casa te pueda mandar las últimas que hice, o verlas juntos alguna otra vez, como prefieras.

-Podríamos juntarnos a ver tus películas y otro día te presento a mis perros. O vemos tus películas _mientras_ te presento a mis perros. Seguro a ellos también le gustarán tus películas.

-No es mala idea. Llevaría helado y nos quedaríamos hasta las cinco de la mañana hablando -Ennoshita se lo imaginó-. Sí, no suena nada mal.

Se sorprendió diciendo eso en voz alta, aunque pareció que a Akiteru no le importó, ya que no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Quizás sí le gustaría que se vieran de nuevo luego de que ese fin de semana termine. La estaba pasando bien y era fácil hablar con él, Akiteru era un buen tipo y se veía interesado en sus películas, algo raro considerando que todas las personas con las que había salido pensaban que al ser independientes inmediatamente eran malas y no le daban una oportunidad. Realmente Akiteru era un dedo medio para todos ellos y a Ennoshita le encantaba.

Pagó por ambos cafés y se dirigieron nuevamente a seguir buscando algún mercado abierto, ya que se les estaba haciendo tarde para la hora que les había dicho su mamá que regresaran.

Caminaron unas cuantas cuadras más hasta doblar en una esquina y encontrar por fin algo que vendiera fruta en un día nevado de 25 de diciembre como ese, el verdadero milagro de Navidad.

Regresaron a casa de los padres de Ennoshita hablando del argumento de las películas que éste había hecho hasta el momento y algunos adelantos de otras que ni siquiera le había dicho a Kinoshita o Narita, incluso le pareció buena idea decirle de participar en alguna, no sin antes hacer una audición, pero eso lo vería más tarde cuando no se estén congelando como en ese momento.

Entraron a la casa y le entregaron a su mamá lo que había pedido, dirigiéndose directamente a la habitación a dejar sus abrigos.

-Hablando de actuación, hasta ahora mi mamá se está creyendo esto del novio falso-dijo Ennoshita.

-Tú también ayudas. ¿No me darías así un rol principal en alguna de tus películas?

-No hago románticas, si de los besos a lo que te refieres-dijo, sentándose en la cama.

-Puede que no, pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

-Sí, podría ser quizás una opción más adelante, una romántica.

-En ese caso ¿me darías el papel? Una audición ahora mismo no estaría mal- se sentó en la cama al lado del otro.

-¿Te parece?-Ennoshita sabía muy bien a dónde iba a llevar esto. En todo caso, ya no le parecía tan mala idea-. Creo que no me fijé lo suficiente en frente de mi familia. Por motivos profesionales tendré que probarlo otra vez, espero que no te moleste.

-Para nada- contestó. Como Ennoshita predijo, lo siguiente que sintió fue una mano en su hombro acercándolo y posándolo sobre los labios del otro.

No podía negar que Akiteru sabía lo que hacía. Besaba muy bien, y le hubiese gustado saberlo antes, todo para hacer a las tías aún más incómodas. Pero ahora más que pensar en sus tías lo único que pensaba era en lo bien que se sentían los labios del rubio en los suyos.

Se acercó un poco más al cuerpo del otro, tomando a Akiteru por la nuca para profundizar el beso. La mano del otro dejó su hombro para pasar a la cintura. Pasaron así unos momentos hasta que se separaron.

-¿Qué te parece? -preguntó Akiteu, apenas alejándose de la boca del otro.

-Aún no estoy seguro- le contestó el otro, la voz algo ronca. Volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo anteriormente, incluso más desesperados. Ennoshita sentía esa sensación que no experimentaba hace ya mucho tiempo al besar a alguien. De la nuca del otro pasó a acariciarle el cabello, primero lentamente para pasar a algo más brusco y volver a comenzar. No sabía a dónde quería llegar con eso pero tampoco le importaba mucho.

La mano en su cintura comenzó a deslizarse primero dentro de su suéter y luego dentro de su remera, sintiendo los dedos de Akiteru firmes sobre su piel.

-Tienes las manos frías- se quejó entre besos.

-Lo siento ¿Quieres que pare?

-Ni lo pienses.

Akiteru comenzó a subirle el suéter, a lo que Ennoshita tuvo que soltar el cabello del otro y ayudarlo a sacárselo. Cuando quiso hacer lo mismo con la remera, Ennoshita le dijo que, como no había estufa en esa habitación, eso lo seguirían luego. Akiteru no pareció molestarse y se conformó con tocar por debajo de la ropa.

No sabía quién le había dicho a Akiteru sobre su punto débil en el cuello pero, por Dios, ese chico sí sabía cómo dejar su marca. Ennoshita ya se había posicionado sobre el regazo del otro para dejarle mejor acceso a su cuello. Se sentía muy bien arriba del otro, sintiendo a Akiteru debajo suyo. Agradeció que tenían la puerta cerrada y que su abuela estaba mayormente sorda en otra habitación del mismo piso porque no se estaban conteniendo demasiado con sus respiraciones y gemidos.

Siguieron besándose por lo que parecieron años, aunque no sabían si había sido horas o tan solo minutos cuando su mamá los llamó a almorzar, por lo que tuvieron que bajar unos minutos después de arreglarse, por más de que luego de lo que acababa de pasar ninguno de los dos se encontraba muy hambriento de nada más que del otro.

Una vez abajo, su mamá le preguntó por qué tenía el cuello como irritado y, en la desesperación, Akiteru le contó que le había dado una bola de nieve antes de entrar a la casa, por lo que seguía algo rojo. Al parecer, su mamá se tragó la excusa y no hizo más comentarios por el resto de la comida.

Esa noche Ennoshita y Akiteru se quedaron viendo la televisión en el living, esperando a que sus padres se vayan a acostar. Realmente, el programa que estaban viendo podía ser de lo más entretenido pero, ni bien sus padres subieron las escaleras hacia su habitación, los otros dos ocuparon su tiempo a solas en el living calefaccionado.

Como si de un imán se tratara, sus bocas se encontraron al instante, casi chocándose las narices en la desesperación. Ennoshita se encontraba contra el brazo del sofá y Akiteru casi sobre él. Ahora con todo gusto Akiteru podía sacarle la remera al otro, y así lo hizo. Disfrutaba del tiempo que pasaba la mano sobre su torso, escuchando su respiración agitada, tratando de no romper el beso mientras Ennoshita jalaba su pelo. Luego de unos momentos también se deshizo de su propia remera, quedando ambos en la misma condición.

No iba a negarlo, Ennoshita descubrió que ahora tenía algo por los brazos del otro. Definitivamente hacía algún deporte. Tranquilamente el rubio podría sostenerlo contra una pared sin hacer mucho esfuerzo. Mm, realmente le interesaba ese escenario. Akiteru volvió a donde había dejado la vez anterior con su cuello, bajando por su torso y dejando más marcas. Lo iba a volver loco. Trató de contener un gemido cuando se acercó lo suficiente a su ombligo, creyendo haber escuchado un ruido.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?-volvió a decir la voz.

Oh, Dios. Era su abuela.

-Escóndete detrás del sofá-susurró a Akiteru. ¿Qué iba a decir una mujer de unos ochenta y tantos años si viera a su nieto y a otro chico sin remera en un cuarto oscuro a solas. Felicitaciones no creía que sea una de ellas.

Al no tener una respuesta, la abuela volvió a su habitación, supuso, porque no se escuchaban más pasos. Miró a Akiteru.

-Dejémoslo ahí. Vayamos a dormir-dijo, agarrando su remera y dándole la suya a Akiteru.

-¿Seguimos mañana?-preguntó el otro.

-Definitivamente. Ahora quiero cucharita.

Subieron al cuarto y ambos se acostaron en la cama, Akiteru dibujando lentamente círculos en el abdomen del otro delante suyo.

Durmieron en esa posición hasta la mañana siguiente que tenían que partir nuevamente a sus casas, Ennoshita con una polera y suéter para ocultar pruebas de la noche anterior y Akiteru con el abrigo que había traído. Cargaron las maletas al auto de Ennoshita y se dirigieron hacia su apartamento.

Aunque ese fin de semana había empezado sin muchas expectativas, Ennoshita ya tenía el resto del día ocupado, como al parecer el resto de la semana.


	4. Chapter 4

Ennoshita no podía creer lo que estaba pensando. Por más que su relación con Akiteru había comenzado como una farsa, lo que ocurría entre los dos no parecía nada fingido.

Esa mañana habían llegado a su departamento y se sintió tan bien por fin poder concretar lo que habían pospuesto varias veces el día anterior que lo demás mucho no importaba. Quizás eso también afectaba su cerebro, después de tantos meses sin haber tenido relaciones cualquier cosa le venía bien. Pero Akiteru no era cualquier cosa. Como con los besos, el rubio sabía bien lo que hacia y, comparado con la ultima vez varios meses atrás, encontrar a alguien así era realmente un alivio.

Su cabeza era un lío. No entendía por qué en su imagen de pareja feliz ahora Akiteru se encontraba allí. Quizás sus amigos tenían razón y ya era hora de encontrarse una pareja estable. Quizás estaba sintiendo _ese tipo_ de sentimiento con el otro. No sabía si eso era algo bueno o malo. El día anterior se había dejado llevar por la situación y le siguió coqueteando y, para ser honesto, no se arrepentía de nada. Ese fin de semana con un completo extraño terminó siendo como salir con un amigo. Bueno, con un amigo que luego te acuestas con él. Pero lo que pasaba en su cabeza en ese momento era que no quería que el fin de semana termine. Quería seguir viendo a Akiteru y no entendía cómo había caído en sus manos un chico así.

Se encontraban todavía en la cama, desnudos, disfrutando la tranquilidad del momento. Ennoshita levantó la vista para verle la cara, con todos los pensamientos en mente.

-¿Por qué aceptaste este fin de semana? Digo, no dije que había una recompensa ni nada así-preguntó, cortando el silencio entre los dos.

-Tú eres mi recompensa- respondió el otro, soltando una leve risa al final de la frase.

-Lo digo enserio-se rió también, aunque no sabía si el otro lo decía en broma o se reía porque era cierto y se avergonzaba por ello-. No soy un supermodelo o algo así que digas "Wow, quiero salir con este chico".

-Para serte sincero no sé por que. Ni siquiera sé qué hacía en esa página pero una vez que vi el anuncio tuve ganas de conocerte. Como mi familia no celebra mucho Naavidad me pareció buena idea. En un principio tenía miedo de que hubiese llegado tarde y ni leyeras el mail.

-Creéme, fuiste de los videos más decentes que recibí.

-Supongo que eso me da una idea de cómo habrán sido los demás. Y sí puedes ser un supermodelo. De…¿manos? Tienes lindas manos.

-¿Cómo no lo pensé? Podría ganar millones con mis manos, relojes, anillos, un sinfín de posibilidades- puso los ojos en blanco con una sonrisa en los labios. Ya se estaba pareciendo a Kinoshita diciendo que sus ojeras eran lindas. La diferencia era de quién provenía.

-No, lo digo enserio. Mira- le tomó las manos. Por alguna razón a Ennoshita le pareció muy íntimo, eso de tomarse las manos acostados en la cama desnudos. De todas formas, no era que le molestaba-, piensa en las historias que escribiste con estas manos, tus películas, seguro que son grandiosas. No sé las demás, pero la que me contaste el otro día sonaba genial, tienes que escribir el resto.

-Después lo hago, y no digas esas cosas cursis, es raro- se tapó la cara con las manos que seguían sostenidas por las de Akiteru.

-A esta altura ya deberías saber que soy cursi- por un momento se miraron a los ojos-. Dale, sigue lo que me contaste ayer, realmente me interesó, aunque no tenga el rol principal-dijo riendo.

-Más tarde. Ahora quiero dormir- dijo, volteándose al lado contrario donde se encontraba Akiteru. Si había algo que le gustaba del otro era el interés que presentaba por sus películas. Realmente no quería dormir en ese momento, simplemente no le quería decir la continuación porque todavía no la tenía.

Akiteru se acercó a la espalda del otro, dándole pequeños besos en la nuca y hombros.

-Si no me dices no te dejaré conocer a mis perros- ya se encontraba con la barbilla en el hombro del otro, tomándolo nuevamente de las manos desde atrás.

Ennoshita suspiró. No iba a mentir, sus perros sí se veían lindos. Se tomó un tiempo para pensar la continuación, al menos de esa forma tenían tema para hablar en esa perezosa mañana.

Minutos después ya se encontraba contándole la continuación. Estaba en parte agradecido, ya que no pensaba seguirla hasta dentro de unos días pero, una vez que terminó de contarle la idea, tenía ganas de ir a escribirlo con las supuestas manos lindas que tenía según Akiteru.

Realmente eso no era tan malo. Relajados en la cama, abrazados, hablando de lo cursi que era el rubio o de sus películas. Su plan los últimos años no consistía en salir con gente, simplemente quería concentrarse en sus películas, ya que de otra forma le haría perder tiempo, pero Akiteru no parecía el caso.

Akiteru no parecía el caso para nada. Al comienzo Ennoshita no quería ni ver los videos de los candidatos para la cena de Navidad sin haberlos conocidos antes y finalmente terminó acurrucado con uno.

Entonces pensó que quizás ese fin de semana no tenía por qué acabar. Ya no tenían por qué fingir y podían ser tan cursis como Akiteru quisiera, tener las siestas que a él le gustaban luego de quedarse hasta las cinco de la mañana viendo películas malas, como también le gustaba la idea de conocer a los perros del otro y conocerlo más a él.

Principalmente eso último.


End file.
